Second Thoughts
by Brightfang
Summary: We all know what Fireheart felt about being leader, but what about his friends and Clanmates. Cats reflecting on how they think Firestar will do as Clan leader. Takes place during nine lives ceremony. First three are Graystripe, Whitestorm and Sandstorm.
1. Graystripe

Brightfang - Second Thoughts is going to consist of different ThunderClan cats expressing what they think of Fireheart becoming leader. I am open to suggestions so in your reviews I would appreciate if you would put down the name of a cat you would like me to write on. Thank you! D

Graystripe was on boarder patrol by himself, but if a cat were to come up behind him, he wouldn't be much a patrol. He was mostly pacing back and forth, inching along the river. Fireheart had just left after a short goodbye to go to Moonstone to get his nine lives and his name. With only slight realization, he knew he was in awe of Fireheart. The same cat her met as a kittypet, trained with, became a warrior with, and got into a lot of trouble with since they were apprentices; this same cat… he closest friend…was now going to be the leader of his Clan.

He stopped after a few moments of pacing and realized he was instinctively inching towards Silverstream's grave, as he usually did when he needed help. He blinked the sadness from his eyes and remembered his kits growing up safe in RiverClan. _Featherpaw and Stormpaw are well taken care of_ he told himself for about the millionth time since he left them.

As difficult as it was, he forced himself to stop thinking about his kits, and allowed his mind to drift back to Fireheart. Maybe things would never be the same, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to make them okay, it never did. He thought back to his time at RiverClan, when he did everything he could to see Fireheart, even though it usually meant betraying his _new _Clan. He thought things would never be the same then, and they turned out alright in the end. He would see his kits at Gatherings, and Mistyfoot and Stonefur helped him keep in touch. He also got to be in ThunderClan with his friends where he belonged.

A strange thought flashed to him _Who will Fireheart choose as deputy?_ If _he_ were leader, Fireheart would be the first on his list, but would his best friend feel the same way? Would Fireheart worry about hurting his feelings? He couldn't let that happen. In his heart, Graystripe knew that he hadn't been in ThunderClan long enough to be respected as a warrior, let alone a deputy. Come to think of it, in come cats eyes (like Darkstripe) he had hardly earned the respect of a kit, they probably liked kits more.

All of these thoughts whirling through his head, he looked across the ThunderClan boarder, then into the sky and thought _Silverstream, help me get through this. _

With a sudden shock through him, he picked his head up and shook himself hard. "Think positive Graystripe," he muttered to himself, "your moping around like an elder." When Fire_star_ got back, he would talk to him; tell him that he wasn't the right choice for deputy. His best friend would understand, he knew it, and then things would go back to normal after a few days.

He wasn't going to let his friendship with Firestar fall apart; everything would be okay. He whirled around and padded back to camp. The closer he got, the more he believed himself. He should know Fireheart better then to be the type of cat who would leave his friends behind. He'd said it before, but Fireheart was the best friend a cat could have, and a changing name didn't change that.


	2. Whitestorm

Whitestorm grabbed a mouse and a rabbit and walked over to the nursery as a hunting patrol he set out returned.

"Whitestorm," Dustpelt dipped her head towards the senior warrior, and he returned the gesture.

"Dustpelt, will you gather warriors for a patrol, tell Mousefur to lead it?"

He nodded and walked towards the warriors den, as Whitestorm continued on his way to see Willowpelt and his kits. While walking there, he reflected on how Fireheart had told him to keep an eye on things while he was gone. _I'm doing my best, Fireheart._

"Willowpelt," he murmured, walking into the nursery, "Willowpelt."

"Whitestorm!" came the high-pitched mew of Sorrelkit, followed by Rainkit and Sootkit. He played with them gently and then went over to see his mate. "How are you?"

"Glad to be back," she admitted, staring at her kits, "This is all so hard to believe: Hunted by dogs, Bluestar dies, we learn she mated with a cat from another Clan and gave up her kits…" her voice trailed off. "Sorrelkit, come back inside, Rainkit you too." They came quickly muttering, "Yes mother," as they walked.

"How could anyone give up their kits?"

"It was hard for her, I know." His voice shook, "She was always a good friend to me, she and Lionheart were my best friends, and now they both in StarClan." He grunted and looked at the ground, Willowpelt saw how much he looked his age then, "I _still _feel like I could have done something. Could I have fought off Lionheart's attacker? Would he still be alive? Fireheart told me to take care of Bluestar at Sunningrocks, but she died for us instead. I should have done something."

"There was noting you could do. Destiny is set by StarClan, you can't change that." Looking to change the subject she mewed, "How do you think Fireheart will make as leader, he's quite young."

"He made a great deputy; he'll be a great leader." He remembered the Fire prophecy that Bluestar had told him not long ago when fire raged through the camp, "I'm sure one of the greatest the forest has ever seen."

"I'm sure of it too."

"Mother," asked Rainkit, "If Fireheart's leader, who's deputy?"

"We don't know, yet," she answered, "It could be any cat, Fireheart will chose when he comes back."

"I bet it's Whitestorm!" announced Sorrelkit, "You could be deputy." She looked at her father.

"I don't think so," he responded, looking more like himself, "If I know Fireheart, it'll be Graystripe," he said, so low only Willowpelt could hear. "I'm getting ready to join the elders in a few moons and Graystripe is meant to be deputy anyway. A loyal warrior and Lionheart's apprentice."

"I don't know, he did just come back from RiverClan. Not that I'm saying its right, but not everyone trusts him. He _did _choose kin over his Clan."

Whitestorm gave a little hum before saying, "I should go, I just came by to see you and give you some food, I'll see you in a little while." She gave her a passionate lick on the ear and walked out.

"Be careful, Whitestorm," Willowpelt whispered.

"I'll be careful," he promised, "Fireheart told me to watch the camp, and I won't let him or you down."

_Firestar will make a fine leader_, he thought strongly to himself, _and Graystripe a fine deputy. The Clan needs them both. _


	3. Sandstorm

Warning: You probably shouldn't read this if you have not read the 5th Warriors book.

Disclaimer: The Warriors series was created by Erin Hunter as well as all of the warriors in this series

Sandstorm was pacing around the warriors den after she came back from hunting patrol. When she was out she had time to think about what was really going on. She loved Fireheart, but now he would be clan leader, and have less time for her, he would be so far away and know things about StarClan that no other cat would. She was so proud of him, not that she'd ever admit it to any cat; she had more of a sharp reputation then that. Graystripe interrupted her thoughts as he padded into the warriors' den.

"Hi Sandstorm," meowed Graystripe, "umm… are you okay."

Sandstorm, feeling slightly embarrassed that another cat could tell something was wrong, thought before answering, wondering how much to say. She didn't want to _seem_ worried about Fireheart becoming clan leader, and having less time for her, and wondered how much Graystripe knew about how Fireheart and Sandstorm felt about each other. She shook her head and realized that, even if Fireheart hadn't told Graystripe, he would have guessed, _he_ knew what is was like to be in love. She also thought that Graystripe may understand because he was Fireheart's best friend. Graystripe seemed to wait patient understanding while she decided what to say.

"Graystripe," she began, choosing her words carefully, "what do you think about Fireheart becoming Clan leader." She waited for him to answer, obviously thinking carefully, and maybe considering what to say him self.

Graystripe's reply was calm and firm, "At first I couldn't believe it, and thought that nothing would ever be the same, but I realized that, whether he was Fireheart or Fire_star_ he was my best friend and nothing can change that, at least I hope not. And I was sort of in shock when I saw Bluestar declared Fireheart leader while she was dieing," Sandstorm thought carefully about this and realized that Graystripe had a good point, but she was still very worried. She couldn't believe what it must have been like for Graystripe, and how did Fireheart feel about it.

"I know what he said when he left about always needing us, but do you think that will really go through? Do you think he'll really have time for us anymore?" as she spoke she wondered if she had given too much away about her feeling for him, but, to Sandstorm's surprise, he just gave an amused purr.

"This is more then Fireheart being Clan leader isn't it?" asked Graystripe. Sandstorm looked down at her paws, but didn't answer, which was an answer in its self, but Graystripe continued, "I _know_ Fireheart's special to you, and you're special to him, nothing will change that, believe me." Sandstorm realized that she did believe him, and she relaxed a little when he continued, "So if that's taken care of, I have to go and talk to Brakenfur." After that he just padded out of the Warriors den.

_What about Cinderpelt, _thought Sandstorm. Fireheart used to love Spottedleaf, one of the former ThunderClan medicine cats. Cinderpelt and Fireheart would know more about StarClan then any other cat could. She also realized that Cinderpelt would be there during his ceremony, and the first to call him by his new name, and give him special support that no other cat could.

Suddenly a high pitched mew came from outside the camp, "Fireheart - no Firestar you're back." Sandstorm realized that Ashpaw had just informed the entire Clan that Fire_star _had returned. Just hearing his name made Sandstorms blood run cold as she realized that nothing would be the same between them.

She went outside the warriors den, but didn't want to go up to him. She was more upset and worried then ever and just wanted to be alone. She wanted things to be like they used to, sharing tongues and having fun together. But he would sleep alone now, and with out her, and nothing would ever be the same.


	4. Onewhisker

"You know, that cat's too young. He'll have to live up to Bluestar. He's going to have a lot of trouble. I am sorry for the death of such a good leader, but ThunderClan will be weak with such a young cat to guide them. I'd bet most of the Clan is older then he…"

Unable to take anymore, Onewhisker shook himself and stormed away. Fireheart. The name flashed though his mind as fondly as any of his Clan-mates. Leader of ThunderClan, Fireheart, I didn't seem possible. Onewhisker joined his Clan in being annoyed at Bluestar, at one point, for being accused of stealing rabbits, but now the Clan just recognized her as a great leader whose death is mourned.

He recalled how close the two cats had become on the trip home from Carrionplace after Brokentail had driven them out. For a split second, he felt his loyalties twist around. The one time, that he could remember, at least, that WindClan and ThunderClan fought was when Bluestar decided to take in Brokentail. He hadn't even been in that battle. Now, if his Clan and ThunderClan were to fight then he'd be fighting his friend's Clan: because of a decision Fireheart made, it would be different. He sighed; this is what being a warrior meant, remembering your loyalty over your friendship.

A familiar voice sounded from behind him, "I'm guessing you heard the news about Bluestar and ThunderClan."

"Yes, Morningflower," Onewhisker turned to face the she-cat. "Crowfur is over by the elders den announcing it to the entire Clan," he realized how hard he was trying to keep his voice under control.

"Don't even listen to him," she purred in reply, "StarClan know that Fireheart can handle being leader." She seemed to sense the tom's discomfort because she added, "And WindClan still owe much to him."

"He's my friend," he admitted, looking straight into Morningflower's eyes, "We've been friends for seasons, ever since he and Graystripe brought us back here, to be part of the forest again."

Onewhisker watched the queen looked across the clearing towards her son, Gorsepaw, "Of course, I remember it well," she paused before adding, "I owe him for saving my son. He wouldn't have survived another day in Carrionplace, and he wouldn't have made it home without his help."

For a while, the two cats reminisced about the trip home, how the two ThunderClan warriors risked their lives for the WindClan cats more than once. Remembering all this made Onewhisker realize how close their friendship was, especially for being outside of Clan boundaries.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," ended Morningflower, "I have an apprentice to go see," with that, she padded across the Clearing towards her son.

Onewhisker smiled, feeling a bit better. He still wondered what would happen if the two Clans were to fight, but he forced himself not to think about. As if on cue, Tallstar padded into the center of the clearing to address the Clan.

"Cat's of WindClan," he mewed, "As you may or may not have heard, Bluestar died last night and Fireheart will the new leader of ThunderClan." Mews of sorrow and, to Onewhisker's delight, agreement rippled through the Clan. Tallstar flicked his tail and the cats started to break up.

"Tallstar," the tom called after his leader, there was something he had to know, "Might I ask you something?"

Tallstar just nodded and Onewhisker continued, "Were you friends with Bluestar."

Tallstar stared looked at him squarely before responding, and the young warrior figured that it was to be sure he wasn't being challenged, and finally, "As much as we could be for two leaders in different Clans."

"Thank you Tallstar," he dipped his head and waited for his leader to dismiss him, when he just stared there, Onewhisker raised his head. His voice guarded, the black and white cat mewed, "I know you must feel as if you're being separated from a friend, but remember where you're loyalties lie, Onewhisker, I trust you will."

"Of course, Tallstar."

The leader seemed satisfied and walked away. Onewhisker sat awkwardly by himself for a moment. He'd still see Fire_star _at Gatherings, and, as long as the two Clans were at peace, there was nothing to worry about. _Good luck, Firestar_, he thought to himself, _you'll be a great leader_.


	5. Cinderpelt

Brightfang: ok, so since two people asked me to try and do Cinderpelt's point of view here it is, please R&R.

In the Medicine Cat clearing, Cinderpelt sat chasing a juniper berry around with her paw. She pushed in back into the little pile mindlessly, doing the same with the others. Just yesterday she and Firestar had returned from moonstone, when the terrible smell of blood interrupted the ceremony. She wasn't actually _in _Firestar's dream, but she could smell all the cats and the washing blood. From what she remembered there was Brindleface and Silverstream, whose sent she would never forget, Yellowfang, who visited her once in a dream at Moonstone, Runningwind, and Swiftpaw, and, of course, Bluestar.

She sighed to herself, wishing that Firestar would tell her what happened. Subconsciously, she knew that if it was important, she'd learn eventually, but she missed having her friend that told her everything. Now he was her _leader_, he'd be more reserved and quiet. Her thoughts broke as she heard a ruffle from the fern tunnel.

"Hi, Cinderpelt," greeted her brother, Brackenfur, "Hungry?"

"Starved," she answered; her brother always brought light to her eyes and her good mood back, "I haven't eaten since I got back from Mothermouth." He immediately dropped a mouse in front of her and she began to tuck into it as Brackenfur did the same next to her. Burying his bones, he turned to his sister.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Cinderpelt felt her fur prickle. "You haven't said anything since you started eating. Besides, you're never quiet." He gave a nervous laugh at the end of his sentence, and Cinderpelt just smiled.

"There's just so much to do," she answered, remembering that she couldn't even tell her brother of the ceremony. "The Clan's still shaken, we've had so much trouble lately," she lowered her head, "It's just hard."

"And," muttered Brackenfur hesitantly, "you feel like your losing Firestar."

"Wrong choice of words," she muttered back, "but yeah. How'd you guess?"

The golden tom sighed, "He was like my mentor. Graystripe was great when he was around, but that's just it, he wasn't around. I'm happy for Firestar, but I know it's going to be harder to talk to him then it was. At least for now," he laughed and pressed his flank into his sisters, "We'll get used to it."

"Yeah," the she-cat's voice no more then a whisper, "Are you leaving now?"

"Graystripe wants me on Dawn patrol with him," he said light-heartedly, "I promise I'll come back when _you're _not too busy."

"You're the warrior," she mewed after him, "you decide."

After everything that Brackenfur said, Cinderpelt only felt a little better. She knew that mouse-brained Firestar would be a great leader, but she still wished that he would tell her what happened at Moonstone.

"When the time comes, he'll tell me," she thought positively, _besides I'm a medicine cat. _She realized that she would always seem closer to StarClan then any other cat. She had to stop worrying because Firestar would have to ask for her advice sometimes. She smiled and realized how completely stupid she was being. _Brackenfur was right; it will just take time until I see him as a friend again instead of a leader._

With that though, she went back to sorting juniper berries and then went to go and see Willowpelt's kits.


	6. Darkstripe

Brightfang: I took a little bit of a different turn on this one. Most of it is Darkstripe getting yelled at, which was really fun to write. Anyway, I'd like to have at least two reviews before updating again _PLEASE REVIEW! _

Darkstripe slipped out of the gorse tunnel, cursing to himself. "That _Kittypet_," he spat, "_Leader! That stupid excuse for Clan cat is leader." _He instinctively started walking to Snakerocks, the ShadowClan boarder.

The kittypet had everything a cat could ever want: Power, authority, a Clan at his command, a mate to eventually carry on his blood. _What will he do with it all_, though Darkstripe, _Try and get the forest to live in peace_, he spat hard on the ground, _all kittypet's are pathetic. _

He immediately caught the sent of a cat he didn't want to see, "Tigerstar," he hissed, "Tigerstar."

"What do you want, Darkstripe," came the deep growl of the ShadowClan leader, "There's nothing you can tell me that I don't already know. I _know _Bluestar's dead and that she's the mother of Misteyfoot and Stonefur. I _know _she's dead thanks to my plan, and I _know _that stupid kittypet Fireheart is going to rule ThunderClan. So _what are you here for?_" He paused, his anger settling and a small, evil smile coming across his face, "Unless you've come to apologize."

Confused, Darkstripe kept quiet while Tigerstar continued, "It's your fault I don't rule to forest. Bluestar stopped my plans, _you _told me she was too week to do anything."

"You didn't tell me what you were going to do! You didn't say anything about _dogs_!"

"Don't talk like that to me," he hissed, "I simply asked you if Bluestar would be able to defend her Clan, and you said," he mocked his voice, "'No Tigerstar, she's nothing to worry about."' He examined the dark warrior, "I also asked you to get my kits to me, and you said you would."

"Fireheart found me trying to sneak them out," he muttered, "That stupid kittypet gave them to Brackenfur - He's Tawneypelt's mentor."

"You at least have to _act _loyal to ThunderClan until the time comes to join me," he stared straight into his eyes, "_UNDERSTAND!_"

"Yes Tigerstar," he mewed reluctantly,

"Now, the one thing you can do to prove your loyalty. Bring me my kits, for now just to see them. I want them to know who their father is, they will join my by choice anyway. Is that perfectly clear, Darkstripe?"

"Yes Tigerstar," he said again, this time more meaningfully, "I'll bring you Tawneypaw and Bramblepaw soon."

"Good to know you're with me Darkstripe," no longer growling, "Now leave."

Darkstripe was back on his side of the boarder. "_This isn't my fault," _he hissed, "_It's that kittypet's, how could _anyone _ever feel loyal to him?" _He meant every word he said when he tried to stop the Clan from making Fireheart leader. _Maybe StarClan won't let the kittypet be leader. The only reason he was deputy was that he saved Bluestar, _and_ she was losing her mind. _

The thought of Fireheart going to moonstone and having StarClan turn him down made him smile. "They'll never let him be Fire_star." _

He knew it wasn't true though, so he'd do everything in his power to destroy Firestar, no matter how hard it was. A kittypet would never kill him in a battle. All nine lives of his would be gone in one blow if a real Clan cat like himself or Tigerstar was against him.

He cleaned the ShadowClan sent off of him, caught a few mice so he could say he was hunting, and quickly went back into ThunderClan camp with a smile on his face and may thoughts of a crushed Firestar running though his head.


	7. Cloudtail

Cloudtail walked towards the elders den with a few mice in his mouth. Dropping them at the elders' feet, he walked straight to Lostface, touching noses with her and licking her ear.

"Hi, Cloudtail," she greeted, the damaged side of her face turning towards him, "Can we go outside?"

"Sure," he purred, and he supported the she-cat out to the camp. Searching for something nice to say, he mewed. "You really were great at Sunningrocks yesterday; I think Fireheart's proud of you. He has to be stupider than a mouse not to." Lostface gave a purr of amusement.

"Thanks," she looked at her paws embarrassed, than looked into the center of the clearing to where Bluestar was the night before, "I never imagined we'd have another leader besides Bluestar." She looked into Cloudtail's blue eyes, "Fireheart'll make a good leader."

"_Hum,_" the white tom murmured, "I'll make him crowfood if he doesn't change your name."

"I _would_ like my name changed," she admitted, "Do you think he will."

"Of course he will, I don't think he likes it very much either. Besides, I'll always care for you."

"It's scary," she admitted, almost ignoring the last part of Cloudtail's sentence, "Having a new leader. Don't you think so?" she looked at him desperately, seeking comfort.

Lostface was the only cat he'd ever feel comfortable revealing so much of himself too, "Fireheart may be my only real kin in the Clan, and Princess is my real mother, but Brindleface was my mother too, and Ashpaw and Fernpaw are my littermates. Of course it's scary to get a new leader, but not bad scary."

"Fireheart was also your mentor, and now he's Clan leader." She reflected, obviously trying to get away from the topic of family.

"Yeah," he muttered, the playful light returning to his eyes, "That dumb furball has to drive his tail to Highstones and back, just for a Clan ritual. He found out about Tigerstar, created a plan to save us from a dog pack, and brought _me_ to the Clan. Why on earth does he have to drag his sorry butt to a big rock?"

"I know you don't believe in StarClan," she said gently, "and what you believe doesn't matter, its tradition."

"I suppose," he muttered stubbornly, "Just so long as he's a better leader than Bluestar."

"Cloudtail," Lostface said shocked, "How can you say that?"

A calming purr came from his throat, "I'm sorry," he said, uncharacteristically, but he meant it, "Look, Bluestar was a good leader at one point, but she went a little…uh…"

"I know," she admitted, "But she died saving us. Tigerstar's ever more of a traitor now than he was before. But I'm glad the dogs are gone." Shuttering, pain aroused in her eyes, remembering that night when she and Swiftpaw went to find out what was haunting the forest.

"I miss him too," Cloudtail purred, guessing what she was thinking, "If they come back I'll personally tie their tales around their paws and claw their eyes out." He looked down at his paws, changing his tone to a sensitive voice he _only _used with Lostface, "We've both lost so much to the dogs."

"You lost more," she mewed, pressing her nose into Cloudtail's flank, "Brindleface _and_ Swiftpaw; your mother and your friend."

"Maybe," now it was his turn to change the subject, "I still think we should've attacked ShadowClan, Fireheart should've let us."

"Well, he is leader now, it's his decision."

The white tom gave a small snort and turned to the she-cat, "Look, I have no doubt what so ever in the whole forest that Fireheart will make a good leader, and not just because he's my kin but…well, for all the reasons I mentioned before. I may not believe in StarClan or the fact that he has to go far away to some rock before becoming leader, but I know ThunderClan will be safe with him."

"Thanks, Cloudtail," purred the she-cat, then the playfulness returned to her face too, and it rang though her voice, "Are you sure Firestar'll change my name?"

Cloudtail had to laugh. The two cats sat under the setting sun until the moon rose high in the sky, and being with Lostface, Cloudtail believed every word he said.

* * *

Brightfang: Please let me know if you thought Cloudtail was too un-Cloudtailish. I tired to show his feelings with out losing his sharp tongue, so he may be a little OOC or stupidly random…I really would appreciate if you told me, and i'll try to make it better...thank you. 


	8. Author Note

_Brightfang: ok, so, as you can tell, I deleted my Bluestar chapter. I want to edit it and it'll probably be one of the last chapters that I post because of when it happens. I'm also going to try not to mix around the chapters anymore, and I could only do that by getting rid of this chapter or having them go out of order. _

_I'm working on a chapter with Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw and I'm going to try one with Spottedleaf, but if anyone has any ideas for those chapters or any new characters let me know and I'll give it a try. _

_Thanks for reading – I'll try and update soon – really :)_


	9. Elders

Brightfang: Ok, so i had really bad writers block while writing Bramblepaw's chapter and wrote one on the elders out of impulss. Since the chapter's not doing anything sitting in a folder labled WARRIORS in my documents, I figured I may as well post it. ENJOY:-)

* * *

One-eye, Smallear, Speckletail, Halftail, and Dappletail were in the elders den, Speckletail was sharing tongues with Dappletail, One-eye was sleeping, and Smallear and Halftail were licking water drops off of river-soaked-moss.

"Bluestar will be greatly missed," mewed Smallear, "I remember when she first became a warrior."

"So do I," remarked Halftail, standing up to stretch is big, brown pelt; "She saved us from much."

"Fireheart's done much as well," put in Dappletail, defending the soon-to-be leader, "He just saved us from Dogs, fed RiverClan, kept peace with WindClan…" her voice left her as she recited everything, the young warrior really had done more for the Clan then any others.

"He went against the warrior code to do all of it," Smallear put in, though his voice was rough, his eyes betrayed no anger.

"He also saved us from fire, he made sure all the kits and warriors got out," remembered Speckletail, thinking of Snowkit. "He's a little nosey, but I think he'll make a good successor."

"What's everyone talking about," came the irritated mew of One-eye, "You woke me up."

"Sorry, One-eye," meowed Dappletail, "We were talking about Bluestar…and Fireheart."

"Right," muttered One-eye, Dappletail guessed the loss was hard for her because she had known Bluestar since apprenticehood or kithood. The wisdom of age returned to the old she-cat's eyes a as she turned to Smallear, "are you _still _worried about the late deputy ceremony. That was moons ago, seasons even, for StarClan's sake."

"I said it would bring trouble for the Clan," growled Smallear, "I was right, wasn't I? We've had dogs, a fire, and a near battle with WindClan. Tiger_star_ became leader of ShadowClan, and our Clan has been attacked more times in the past few moons then I can ever remember."

"And how's that Fireheart's fault," grumbled One-eye, "There was no bad omen, you mouse brain. Fireheart becoming leader will bring no worse luck than it did for Bluestar to become leader, or the cat before her, or a deputy from another Clan. It's all the same in StarClan's eyes. They're not going to punish us for event's that can't be avoided."

"I agree," said Dappletail, "We've been able to keep the rest of our warriors loyal. Fireheart will be a good or bad leader on his own. His late naming ceremony won't have to do with his leadership, or the fate of the Clan."

Smallear growled, out numbered, "Never before has a not Clan born cat become leader. Rogues have become warriors, but a kittypet, joining the Clan was enough, but _leader _I don't see how StarClan will allow this."

"Well," Halftail spoke up, "Maybe it's time that's changed. If StarClan don't want him to be leader, they won't give him his nine lives tonight, or let him be Fire_star_. That's that."

Speckletail cleared her throat, "As Bluestar would have said: Once you become part of StarClan, you can make those decisions, but until then, it's not yours for the making." Dappletail nodded her agreement, and One-eye and Halftail smiled in content.

Smallear gave up and went back to licking water off of his piece of moss. Mutual agreement fell over the elders as they settled down, the Silverpelt fell overhead as they avoided the subject for the rest of the night.


	10. Swiftpaw

_**Brightfang** – YAY, an update. Sry I haven't updated in about a month (more maybe) and I know this isn't the Bramblepaw chapter I promised, but its Swiftpaw, and I'm pretty happy with it. _

_A/N2 – My friend and I are having a debate, does anyone who owns the books check and see if Bramblepaw found out about his father in the fifth book or the sixth. I don't own the books and she's too lazy to check. If **someone **would add that to their review I would appreciate it! Thanks! And now on with Swiftpaw:

* * *

_

_It's my fault you died…_ those five words echoed through Swiftpaw's mind as he watched the new leader of ThunderClan walk towards home. He sat in StarClan and thought about what Firestar had said.

"But it's not your fault," he murmured, unable to take his eyes of the fame pelted tom, "It's not…"

He sensed another warrior come up behind him and turned around. "Hi, Brindleface," he mewed, looking at his former Clan-mate, "Some ceremony, huh?"

The she-cat nodded and looked into Swiftpaw's wisdom filled eyes, "What's troubling you?"

The tom gave a small shrug, "It's what Firestar said, about it being his fault I died. How in the AncientClans' name can he feel guilty? _I _ran off with _Lostface_ because _Bluestar _didn't make me a warrior like _Cloudtail_. His name isn't even in that list."

Brindleface gave a _mrrow _of amusement at the StarClan apprentice, and gave his starry ears a lick. Swiftpaw smiled, ever since Brindleface joined StarClan she had been like a second mother to him. Just as kind and gentle as Frostfur was (a/n: Frostfur _was _Swiftpaw's mother, right?)

"Just think, Swiftpaw," she mewed, giving his ears another lick, "Cloudtail was his apprentice, he was deputy and tried to make you a warrior too, he must think if he tried harder then you would be a warrior and not up here." She hit her paws on the air she was standing on to show what she meant. He looked down at his hovering paws as well, and continued to follow the figures of Firestar and Cinderpelt.

"He has apprentice problems," Swiftpaw mewed finally, earning another purr of amusement from Brindleface. "I mean it," he continued, amusement running through his voice, "First Cinderpelt, then Cloudtail, then me…" he stopped; it wasn't as funny as it seemed at first.

"Perhaps his guilt will make him strong," answered Brindleface, "Or perhaps he will learn from his mistakes. Either way, he'll serve his Clan well…he will serve all five Clans well."

The younger cat nodded, "He will, but I wish I could tell him it's not his fault."

"He needs to learn by himself, Swiftpaw; StarClan can't help him with everything. Then he wouldn't be free, it's a lesson he needs to learn."

After a long pause Swiftpaw looked at Brindleface, "I know…I think I knew that all along, but even cats in StarClan can wish, right?"

Brindleface nodded, "Don't worry, he'll come to understand. Right now he has bigger problems then a dead apprentice, he has two prophecies to figure out." Another silence came. "Swiftpaw, what did you give to him? During the ceremony I mean."

Swiftpaw gulped, "I-I gave him the last thing I remember on earth. The fear I felt, the pain, and the peace of being with StarClan."

Brindleface nodded, "That was very wise of you."

"What did you give him?"

"I gave him the strength he'll need to protect his Clan. As I said, the way a mother protects her kits. I gave him the pure feeling of the need to protect and the want to save them at all costs, even when you know it's impossible. I showed him how it's harder then he expects, but there are rewards to it."

Swiftpaw thought that over for a moment, "I think that will help him." He mewed thoughtfully, and then his concentrated look turned to a nervous smile. "At least he figured out Cinderpelt's dream, right? That's one less thing for him to worry about?" Brindleface could only smile at the hope in the tom's eyes.

"I'm sure you're happy about that."

"Yes, and Lostface too," he paused for a moment, "I'll always watch them from StarClan, but I wish I was in the forest to protect them."

"Your destiny lies here, theirs is in the forest. Just as Bluestar now sits with us and Firestar takes his rightful place in the Clan."

"I hope my friends are happy with him, I hope ThunderClan is happy."

"They will be…"

"I know," _take care of my kin, Firestar, watch my Clan. Don't feel guilty, it's the dogs' fault I died, and you killed them. Good luck, fire, you'll need it. _


	11. Bramblepaw

_Brightfang: YAY, another update, and quicker then the last one. I thinkI rewrote this chapter five times before I got to this one, and I figured i shouldn't keep you waiting anymore, so tell me what you think. I'd like to thank Dewflower for reminding me that Bramblepaw finds out about Tigerstar in The Darkest Hour (meaning he doesnt know in this story). also thanks to Tigerstripe for pointing out that Swiftpaw's mother was Goldenflower, not Frostfur. sry for the mix up._

_A/N2: also there's a mistake in my elders chapter. Halftail shouldnt be in it. Thank you to Freedomstar999 for mentioning that. Now, finally, Bramblepaw:

* * *

_

Bramblepaw sat in the apprentices den with Tawnypaw and Fernpaw.

"I can't believe Bluestar's gone," muttered Fernpaw for about the hundredth time that day, "I just can't believe it."

"Me neither," mewed Bramblepaw, giving the she-cat a reassuring lick on the ear, "I'm sure it's hard for the warriors too. Bluestar was probably the only leader most of them knew."

"'Cept maybe One-eye and Smallear, they must be a hundred seasons old," Tawnypaw pointed out as she drew her paw over her ear, and added, "Though Smallear doesn't like us very much…no cat does."

"That's not true!" accused Bramblepaw, but didn't fully believe himself.

"Bramblepaw's right, I like you!"

Bramblepaw smiled at the two she-cats, "And Ashpaw, and Thornpaw, and Brackenfur, and Darkstripe and Cloudtail and Lostface all like us."

"You didn't mention Dustpelt." Mewed Fernpaw, earning a _mrrow _of amusement from the two other apprentices,

Tawnypaw glared at her, "He would like us if you told him to." Fernpaw just looked at her paws, and Bramblepaw guessed that she was genuinely embarrassed.

"Or…or Fireheart."

The young tabby tensed, he had purposely not added his mentor…his _leader _now. He knew as well as Tawnypaw that Fireheart looked at them differently, as if he was just waiting for them to mess up.

"I know…I think he trusts us." Bramblepaw didn't want to upset Fernpaw. She was older by a good few moons, almost as old as Cloudtail, but she was fragile and small, and Bramblepaw knew this.

Tawnypaw eyed him strangely and mewed, "Now, if you two could be quiet for long enough, I think I'll get some sleep. I haven't slept properly since before we went to Sunningrocks."

"Me too," replied Fernpaw as she laid her head on her paws, "'Night, Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw."

"'Night," they replied together. Bramblepaw didn't sleep. He didn't want to; Fernpaw had caused him to think about his mentor. He shook himself and padded out of the den looking for one, certain she-cat.

If Fireheart was going to be his new leader, then Bramblepaw felt as if he should be trusted completely. Wasn't that what a leader did: Trust his warriors and apprentices? The young tom knew not to claim more then he really did know, but couldn't help but thinking that Fireheart thought of him as a little apprentice who should be glared at a lot.

He blinked his amber eyes then spotted who he was looking for. "Goldenflower!" he called to his mother who was walking out of the nursery.

"Bramblepaw!" she called, "Are you okay, my kit? Is anything wrong?"

"I-I just wanted to talk to you." She nodded and calmed down to let her son continue, "Do you think that Fireheart doesn't like me."

"I'm sure he likes you just fine," but Bramblepaw noted the tenseness in her voice and the flicker of her eyes.

"He looks at me funny," he mewed, "Me more then Tawnypaw, but her too."

Goldenflower nodded with understanding, knowing that her kit was wise beyond his moons, "You may have to work a little harder to get Fireheart to completely trust you, but he will. He of all cats should know what it's like to be judged."

"Why's that"

"He was born a kittypet, and will now be your leader."

"A _kittypet_, I don't believe it."

"Bluestar allowed him to join the Clan when he was six moons old, and he trained as an apprentice alongside Graystripe and Ravenpaw."

"Who's Ravenpaw?"

"He's a loner who…who left the Clan." Bramblepaw figured there was more to the story, but didn't pry. He was more worried about getting Fireheart to trust him.

"But how can I be the best warrior if my own _leader _doesn't seem to trust me for no reason."

"He will, Bramblepaw."

She started to walk off but Bramblepaw stopped her, "Mother, do you think Father would be proud of me if he was alive?"

"I think he would, as long as you're the best apprentice you can be." Bramblepaw felt young and desperate, _I am being the best I can, don't you know that. _Part of him wanted to scream and be noticed, but he kept himself on the ground.

"Okay, thank you, Goldenflower. I think I'll go try and sleep."

"Good, you look dead on your paws," she licked him between the ears, "Go rest."

He walked back thinking: _Fire**star **has to trust me, right. I'm a good apprentice, his apprentice, and a good warrior...I promise I will be. Maybe he doesn't look at me funny. Maybe it's in my head. I don't know. StarClan help me, Father help me. __

* * *

__Brightfang (again): Alright, in a review, please pick one living cat and one StarClan cat you'd like me to do. As you may have noticed, I gave up on trying to put the chapters in any sor of order and i may end up doing all of them, but this is more of a priority list: _

_StarClan: Redtail, Bluestar (repost), Spottedleaf, _

_Living: Ravenpaw, Tigerstar, Mistyfoot/Stonefur_

_Other sugestions are welcome as always, this is just what i could think of. Please review! _


	12. Tigerstar

Tigerstar padded further into the ShadowClan side of the boarder, thinking of what Darkstripe had just said. For all the trouble he had caused, Tigerstar was ready to rip his throat out, but not quite yet. Darkstripe was loyal, and willing to do anything for power, no matter how dumb he may act.

Shaking his head, he let his thoughts change. He had bigger things to worry about. Fireheart…no, that _kittypet _was going to be leader of ThunderClan. And he thought they were weak under Bluestar's rule, now they were going to be softer and easier to take over. He would need no help, but controlling a few more cats never hurt.

_I'll rule the forest soon, _he thought to himself. The only problem was that the kittypet didn't know what was best for himself. In the end, Tigerstar knew that he would follow him willingly, but that would take time and…persuasion. Bluestar was dead, but that kittypet almost worshiped Bluestar, his _leader, _his _mentor_. Tigerstar spat hard on the ground and his fur bristled as it always did when he began to think of the weak leader and her treasured kittypet.

His mind wandered again as he thought back to what he had said to Darkstripe; how his kits would join him soon enough. His kits would be the most respected…well, second most respected cats in ShadowClan. If his Bramblepaw was anything like he remembered then he would be deputy after Blackfoot died. As always when he thought of his kits, he thought of Goldenflower. He didn't love her anymore, but he would prefer to have her join him, not be killed. But the choice was hers, not in his paws anymore. _Her paws and Fireheart's._

His thoughts wondered a bit further, and finally to a cat he wished to erase from his memory: Longtail. Such a coward he was and still is. A good for nothing coward. Tigerstar stuck his head into the air; Longtail's betrayal would be the end of him. He wouldn't hesitate a heartbeat to sink his claws and teeth into that traitor's throat and make crowfood out of him.

Finally, he reached the ShadowClan camp and padded straight to the middle of it. "Cats of ShadowClan, come to hear what I have to say!" Cats came from all over the camp and sat with gleams in their eyes to hear their leader. "Yesterday I witnessed the death of Bluestar! Her deputy is Fireheart and he will be the new leader of ThunderClan." He struggled to keep his voice from a growl as he said Fireheart's name.

"Isn't he a _kittypet?_" came the voice of a small apprentice, which caused him to receive a sharp glance from his mentor.

Blackfoot stood forward, "Are you sure, Tigerstar. A kittypet can't lead ThunderClan."

"Do you doubt me, Blackfoot?" he hissed, "Do you doubt your leader?"

The tom dipped his head in respect, "Of course not, Tigerstar, I was just shocked."

"Show some respect, Blackfoot!" retracting his claws and remembering that he couldn't hurt his deputy. He needed Blackfoot for now.

Tigerstar raised his voice to the whole Clan, "A kittypet leading ThunderClan is a sure sign that they are weak, and they will be weak! There is no reason to believe that StarClan won't grant his lives and name, so for now we wait until the next Gathering. Blackfoot, meet me in my den! Dismissed!"

The large tom followed Tigerstar until they reached his den. "Bluestar is dead, and ThunderClan is weak, you will meet Darkstripe occasionally at the boarder, but if you tell any cat I will rip your throat out. I only want what's best for ShadowClan, and you know what that is."

"Of course, Tigerstar, what ever you say."

"Also, you can consider this you repaying me for not trusting me earlier. Be glad you're not getting a worse punishment. Now, leave!"

Blackfoot did as he was told without hesitation and left Tigerstar alone to think once again. He didn't really believe half of what he told his Clan, but he was destined to be leader. _I'll be the greatest leader the forest has ever seen. No, I **am **the greatest, and no kittypet can stop me! _

"Firestar, you will join me or die!" he growled to the walls of his den, "every cat in the forest will!"

* * *

_Brightfang – Well, this is the chapter that won the vote. My next one will either be reposting my Bluestar then Spottedleaf. Idea are still welcome! _

_I got about 8 reviews on my last chapter, which is awesome, because then I update quicker. (Reviews inspire me!). However, I realized that the entire chapter was basically a mistake. Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw find out about their father in the fifth book, not the sixth. (Congrats and thanks to all who realized that). Anyone want me to rewrite it? I'll think about it. Thanks as always._


	13. Bluestar

Bluestar sat in StarClan as she watched Firestar pad through the gorse tunnel. She watched as Ashpaw announced his entry and as he was greeted in awe by ThunderClan. His Clan. She looked on with pride and remembrance of her own leadership ceremony. She remembered what it was like to walk into the Clan and see the awe-struck eyes of her friends and Clan-mates.

She sighed softly, such a great and brave warrior Firestar was, and yet such a big burden he had: two prophecies now for the young cat to hold, and another to come. Sighing again, Bluestar rested her head on her paws and watched as her former apprentice walked around the camp to comfort Sandstorm. Soon, a familiar, wanting sent washed over her, and a warm pelt pressed to her side.

"Oakheart," she purred, not quite knowing what else to say.

"Worried?" He asked, and understanding of his question hovered between them. He licked Bluestar's ear softly and waited for her answer while following her gaze towards the ThunderClan camp.

"_For _him," Bluestar answered without looking up, "I'm not worried about the prophecies working themselves out, but he'll rely on StarClan…he'll rely on _us._" Her voice left her. She thought about her own life and how she didn't understand StarClan's powers. _Firestar, _she thought desperately, _don't make the same mistake I made. _

When she stopped talking, Oakheart was there to comfort her, "We _will _help him. StarClan is with him, and together we will work as the fifth Clan of the forest. He'll come to understand that."

"I know," she answered, losing her voice once again.

"You're proud of him."

Bluestar was unsure if this was a question or a statement, but nodded anyway, "My apprentice, my warrior and my deputy," she said, quoting herself from the leader ceremony. Feeling better, she sat up and began drawing her paw over her ears.

Oakheart purred encouragingly, "There you go," he said, "Bluestar, you have every reason in the forest to be proud. Firestar is the leader of ThunderClan; our kit is the deputy of RiverClan." Now Oakheart's voice trailed off, "I wonder how Leopardstar took the news of…" he stopped himself. He didn't want to say 'that your dead' or 'that our kits our half-Clan, but instead, "If she has head the news."

Bluestar nodded, whispering his name goodbye the way she did when they were alive and continued to draw her paw over her ears. She closed her eyes and searched her heart for the knowledge of StarClan that now coursed through her blood; she realized that being the youngest leader, Firestar needed to gain the respect of his seniors before leading them in LionClan. But she also knew that he could do it, he could save the forest with the strength of all five Clans together.

She sat watching for a while longer as the sun set in the forest. Suddenly, she heard her name being called behind her. Crookedstar approached her, "Oakheart said you were here."

"Crookedstar," she dipped her head to the former RiverClan leader, "Does RiverClan know yet?"

"About Firestar, yes, Mistyfoot and Stonefur told them yesterday." Bluestar looked at him with anxious eyes, realizing that between joining StarClan, Firestar's ceremony and worrying about him she hadn't checked to see what had happened to her kits. Before Bluestar got a chance to ask, Crookedstar gave her his own sympathetic glance, "Most of the Clan understood about them. Who could deny that their mother was one of the greatest leaders of the forest, and their father the best deputy I had."

Bluestar felt her blue gaze soften with relief and Crookedstar changed the subject, "The Clans have much to learn at the next Gathering."

"Too much," she agreed, "Tigerstar could be so much better then he is: strong, brave, ambitious, as leader he could bring harmony though out the forest."

"Well, at this rate he won't be joining StarClan." Bluestar smiled but Crookedstar sighed, "Just when the Clans think Tigerstar can do no more harm, he does."

Bluestar purred and looked at the tom, and decided to speak her mind, "How do you think we should 'tell' Firestar about needing to be leader of the four Clans–of LionClan."

"I've been thinking about that," he admitted, his eyes flashed from knowledge to thoughtfulness, "Of course, it should be a ThunderClan born cat to see him. You perhaps?"

"Perhaps," she answered, "Maybe the Clans can live in peace if Firestar saves the forest."

"At least for a while," mewed Crookedstar, who was now also focused no the ThunderClan camp. "At least for a while."

Bluestar knew what he said to be true. There could never be total peace over the Clans, but once Firestar fulfilled his prophecy there would be hope. The worries she had felt since the naming ceremony seemed like nine lives ago, and she relaxed knowing no matter how bad things got, Firestar would see their Clan through. Sitting next to Crookedstar, together they watched ThunderClan well past nightfall.

_My apprentice, my warrior and my deputy…I know you'll make me proud.

* * *

_

Brightfang: There it is, a bit rewritten with a new idea. This chapter isn't exactly over, I plan to carry it over to my Spottedleaf chapter. Can't tell you more, but tell me what you thought!


	14. Spottedleaf

_Brightfang: Sry this took so long to get to you but I was having computer problems. My laptop wouldn't let me upload this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

At the same time as Bluestar, Spottedleaf gazed down at the ThunderClan camp. She watched with her ears delicately perked as Firestar went to comfort Sandstorm. His flaming ginger coat mingled with her lighter one. Spottedleaf smiled, remembering him as a scared, little apprentice, how he always came to her when he was upset or had nothing to do.

Firestar was the only reason she ever questioned being a medicine cat. Ever since kit-hood she knew it was her calling, but Firestar…She gave an amused purr…That stubborn little kittypet made things seem different.

Never taking her eyes off of the two ThunderClan cats, Spottedleaf shifted position and gave her paw a few absent minded licks. She thought back to the naming ceremony and was happy with Firestar's reaction to her words. Now nothing would hold him back from loving Sandstorm, nothing should.

"She loves you," she whispered into the empty skies just as Firestar stood up and padded towards his new den, pausing only to speak to Graystripe, "Use every life for your Clan and for her."

A sudden jolt passed through her and she knew that Firestar was calling to her. Spottedleaf closed her eyes at the same time and they met in a dream. At once the beautiful tortoiseshell knew what was troubling the young leader.

"Oh no, Firestar," she teased gently, blinking her loving amber eyes that he couldn't see, "This is _your_ decision." With that, they opened their eyes and Spottedleaf entered the skies once more.

Once she returned to StarClan she realized she wasn't alone. "Greetings, Bluestar," she dipped her head to the former ThunderClan leader.

Bluestar dipped her head in reply and smiled, "Watching over your sister, Spottedleaf?" she asked cocking her head in a way that she figured meant _or Firestar_? Not knowing how to respond, Spottedleaf dipped her head and smiled. Bluestar continued, "Her little Sorrelkit looks just like you. Though her temperament is a bit different. Willowpelt and Whitestorm are both fine warriors, I'm certain that their kits will carry their blood."

"Firestar," Spottedleaf whispered, figuring that Bluestar had already guessed this, "I was watching Firestar."

Bluestar smiled with knowledge in her eyes. Spottedleaf remembered that if anyone knew about following your heart it was Bluestar. "I know," the blue-gray she-cat spoke at last, "I've been speaking to Crookedstar…"

This perked Spottedleaf's interest as she waited for her to continue, "We think _you _should be the one to tell Firestar about LionClan."

Spottedleaf felt her heart swell; this meant she would see Firestar outside of a dream. That's something that hardly any cats get. "Thank you, Bluestar, I'm honored," she mewed, still unable to bring her voice above a whisper, "How will I tell him?"

"You know very well how," she licked Spottedleaf's ear, "Follow your heart, Spottedleaf. You know Firestar better then any StarClan cat and you know how to make him understand."

"I will," she dipped her head and returned the lick. Bluestar ran back in the direction she came and Spottedleaf went back to watching the newest leader. He was sitting in his den, just laying there and thinking. She had half-a-mind to enter his thoughts but knew she shouldn't.

"Firestar," she purred out loud, knowing that the young tom had many problems that his leadership couldn't avoid. He had two prophecies, and she was responsible for giving him the third one. She thought of how he would react to seeing her and how he would react to this new prophecy. With all her StarClan blood she knew that Firestar could bring them through anything, but he was young. Letting her emotions get the best of her, Spottedleaf felt sorry that he would never have a normal warrior life.

"I'm responsible for giving him two prophecies," she sighed, knowing that it wasn't really her fault. He was the chosen cat, the one cat strong enough to see them through. She would help but not interfere, the first rule of StarClan.

To continue to take her mind off _his _problems she went back to watching him. He tossed and turned in his nest and Spottedleaf gave a _mrrow _of amusement to how silly he looked.

"I love you, Firestar," she whispered, knowing no matter what he would see the Clan through, " You're going to be just fine...but I'll watch over you always."

_

* * *

What do you think, too sappy? It was kind of hard to write it otherwise. Let me know. _

_Oh, and yes I think that Willowpelt and Spottedleaf are sisters. Think about it, Sorreltail looks just like her. Just thought I'd clear that up for all._


	15. Goldenflower

Goldenflower paced around in circles, thinking of so many things, but one main point came coming to mind: Tigerstar. Who killed Bluestar: Tigerstar. Who betrayed his Clan: Tigerstar. Who made it so that Fireheart was leader: Again and again, Tigerstar. Fireheart as ThunderClan leader was a hard thought. She always thought, and once wanted, Tigerstar to lead her. The young, ambitious tom she had once loved.

The same tom she had two wonderful kits with. Kits that are looked down upon because of what that…that monster had done. He had hurt them and didn't even care. He had hurt _her _and didn't even care. Now he was off leading some _other _Clan that was being lied to! Surely even ShadowClan, with all their ruthlessness, would accept a leader such as Tigerstar.

It's not as if it were the first time she had thought about this, but the fact that Bluestar died made her remember it all. Fireheart would be a just leader, choosing a good and loyal deputy, treating his warriors, apprentices and kits with respect.

"How much of that do I believe?" She asked herself aloud. His apprentice was Bramblepaw, her son. She loved both her kits, but they now knew that Tigerstar was their father. How he had killed Redtail, and tried to kill Bluestar _at least _three times. Knowing their father was the cause of Bluestar's death would be hard on them. And there was still the possibility that Fireheart didn't trust Bramblepaw.

"Goldenflower," a soft voiced asked from behind her. Goldenflower has been so deep in thought and anger that she didn't even hear anyone coming. Her heart leapt at first, but settled to see it was only Frostfur. "You've been gone since Sunhigh, I was hoping you were alright."

She felt no need to lie to her friend, and just sighed, feeling completely defeated, "I was thinking about Bluestar, and Tigerstar…Bramblepaw and Fireheart. How much I love my kits and how much I hate their father."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"What!" she spat, "How in StarClan's name can I miss him? That…that no good traitor. I hate him."

"I don't think you hate him," she stated simply, "I think you miss who he was, and hate who he is now. Young Tiger_claw_ was strong and ambitious. He was braver and more loyal then half Clan together. _That's _the cat you fell in love with."

"I-I know, Frostfur. But what about my kits, especially Bramblepaw. Fireheart is his mentor, now the leader of ThunderClan, and I'm still not sure he's trusted."

"Fireheart will be a great leader. He knows what it is like to be judged, and will come around in time, I believe."

"I know Tigerstar was loyal once," mewed Goldenflower, only half processing what her friend had said, "But I don't think I could have chosen a worse mate."

"Mousedung," she swore, and Goldenflower was shocked at her friends harsh voice. "Just look at Bluestar. We all thought she was the most loyal of all cats…she _was _the greatest leader, and more loyal then I could ever be, and she chose a mate from another Clan. Graystripe also chose a mate from RiverClan, and you still trust _him._ You don't ask to fall in love, your heart lead you to Tigerstar. Just as mine has lead me before." _(AN: Does anyone know who Frostfur's mate is. I don't think they ever say.)_

_"_Thank you, Frostfur." Purred Goldenflower, looking at her friend with gratitude. "I'll be back to camp shortly. And…just, thank you."

Frostfur nodded and padded off. It wasn't her fault that Tigerstar turned against his birth-Clan. And Goldenflower was still trusted for taking him as a mate, which meant that Fireheart would trust Bramblepaw in time…

Goldenflower wasn't sure how much she believed it to be so, but one thing was sure. Firestar would be a good leader, no matter what he thought of their kit. And, in her heart, Goldenflower knew that someday Firestar would have to kill Tigerstar. As much as the thought made her heart sink, that was the way it was._

* * *

Brightfang: Hi everyone! You all know what a bad updater I am already, but with school life has been hectic. And, I've started a new fanfiction with my friend **Flamestreak. **It's called From Endless Hunting to the Stars. I hope you'll check it out. _

_Anyway, I'm going to try a Ravenpaw chapter again. I wrote one and it sounded horrible. I know this chapter is a bit different from the others, more thinking about Tigerstar then Fireheart, but it was still fun to write. Ideas always welcome! _


	16. Ravenpaw

"Goodbye," Ravenpaw whispered once again as he saw the bright pelt of his friend disappear into the Moorlands. The limping medicine cat beside him was just another reminder of what the black tomcat had left behind. He stared in the direction of Firestar and Cinderpelt, and couldn't help but wondering where his place in the Clan would be had he stayed.

As his thoughts left his body he felt more and more home sick. He suddenly longed for the patrols of Sunningrocks and hunts with Graystripe and Firestar. Actually becoming friends with Sandstorm and maybe even Dustpelt. He never had an apprentice, or knew what it was like to have kits or a mate…now he never would.

His thoughts drifted further away before he felt a warm pelt by his side. "Do you miss it often?" asked a deep, grumbling voice.

"No Barley," he sighed, "Not often, but I do now." He recapped his thoughts to the older tom, who listened and nodded with understanding.

"I know you feel like you let your Clan down, Ravenpaw, but you have to realize how much you've done."

"But to be fighting by the side of my best friends would be the best thing I could do right now. To fight under Bluestar, now Firestar. I could help…"

"Do you doubt ThunderClan? Do you doubt Firestar?"

"Of course not," he murmured, "Never mind, you didn't have to leave anything to be here." He turned his back and put his head on his paws.

"You know that, do you? I had a life before I was a loner too. I left because I was being treated unfairly, like you. I had friends I had to leave behind and haven't seen _once _since I left. My mother taught me to hunt and fight, much like a mentor would to a Clan." He wasn't screaming but his voice was cold as ice.

Ravenpaw smiled and put his nose to Barley's ear. "I'm sorry. I _do _think I made the right choice coming here, but I miss ThunderClan at times. I think I could help Firestar. He's going to be the greatest leader the forest has seen yet."

"That's the Ravenpaw I know." His eyes were much warmer now, "Remember when you came to me? A scared little apprentice who wanted nothing but to get away from Tigerstar but go back to ThunderClan. You've changed a lot since then."

Ravenpaw nodded, "I'm just sorry Tigerstar hasn't changed. I'll keep my promise to Firestar and ThunderClan. I'll fight by their side if I'm needed, and I have a feeling I may be soon."

Barley nodded, "Fight by your friend in his time of need, but by happy while your not. Come on, let's catch a few rats and get some sleep. You never know when something will come up." His eyes glimmered playfully and he flicked his tail for Ravenpaw to follow. "I'll be right there, Barley."

"Take your time."

Ravenpaw sat by himself just a little while longer. He missed his friends, he missed Bluestar, but he hoped she watched him now. _Keep them safe Bluestar. I may not be part of the Clans but I still believe in you. Firestar has my best wishes to be the greatest leader of the forest. _

_**Brightfang: **hey everyone! I had a sudden taste of inspiration and decided to post this. As you noticed, I don't update this story much anymore, but I will from time-to-time. I'm working on another with my friend **Flamestreak**. Please check it out! _

_In the mean time, review please. _


	17. Dustpelt Longtail

Longtail paced around Snakerocks, able to taste Darkstripe's scent, but willing himself not to see if it passed the boarder or not. All he could think about all day was Bluestar's death: what caused it and what it would lead to.

Tigerstar had caused it. And to think that he once followed Tigerstar's every order. He once actually _helped _that traitor. He looked up to Tigerstar just because he was afraid to disobey him. He once thought of Darkstripe and Tigerstar as _friends_ but in truth they were using him.

Fireheart being leader is what it would lead to. That once-kittypet already didn't trust him. Was it his fault for that? Or was it just Tigerstar's? When he tried to warn Fireheart about the dog pack he got yelled at and accused of helping that traitor. That's something he hadn't done in a long time.

"I guess it's _my _fault that he doesn't trust me." He muttered to himself, "It was my choice to follow Tigerstar. I wouldn't anymore." _Would I? _That piercing question ran through his head. Was he that same coward that followed Tigerstar so many moons ago, or had he really changed? _I've changed_. But he didn't believe himself very much. With the speed of a monster, Longtail ran back towards the gorse tunnel hoping the cat he was looking for would be there.

"Dustpelt?" he panted, looking around wildly only to find the younger warrior padding towards the apprentices den. "Dustpelt!" he called a bit louder, causing the tabby to turn his head.

"Hi Longtail," he responded, giving his friend an odd look, "Are you alright? You look like you ran from a fox."

"I'm fine," he lied. _That was dumb_. "Actually, Dustpelt, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," the look on Dustpelt's face made Longtail figure he knew what was coming next. Silently, the two toms walked out of the gorse tunnel and past the sandy hallow. "What's on your mind?"

Longtail opened his mouth to speak, but paused before finding the right words. Finally giving up he blurted, "Do you feel a bit strange having Fireheart as our leader."

Now Dustpelt paused and Longtail guessed it was for the same reason as himself. "Why should I?"

"We both followed Tigerstar, you mousebrain," frustration making him harsher then he meant, "Sorry, it just seems so obvious that he doesn't trust us. Well, doesn't trust me anyway. After what happened to Bluestar and how he acted when he learned I saw Tigerstar by snakerocks. I _can't _be lead by a cat that won't trust me!"

"You mousebrain, are you saying you want to leave ThunderClan? That you want to go to Tigerstar?"

"No," he wailed, looking into his friend's amber eyes, "That's the furthest thing from my mind."

Dustpelt smiled with understanding, "Look," he finally commanded, "Fireheart isn't my favorite cat. And we _did _follow Tigerstar…at least for a while, but we both denied him when the time came. How could I _ever _follow a cat that killed my mentor like he did? Blaming it on another deputy none the less. I would never listen to him again. If I had the chance I would rake my claws over his scared face."

Not really hearing the last part of what Dustpelt said, Longtail repeated his words inside his head a million times over. "You don't think you would be too scared not to follow him again. Not even if he threatened you?"

"When I followed him as an apprentice, even as a warrior, I looked up to him and thought he was the greatest cat that ever lived. Would I follow him again? Never in a million seasons." Once Dustpelt finished, he looked at elder tabby, fear appearing in his eyes, "You wouldn't…would you?"

The hesitation in Longtail's answer made Dustpelt even more nervous. Finally, he spoke firmly, "No, Dustpelt, I wouldn't. You're right; I would rather die then help him this time around. No matter what Darkstripe expects of us I know your right." As odd as Longtail knew it was, he really looked up to Dustpelt. Even though he was younger, he never seemed scared and was always sure of himself.

"Now for your other question," muttered Dustpelt, "I think he'll trust us enough. You know I live by the warrior code and I respect Fireheart."

Longtail flicked his scared ear, "Respectable is a good word, and definitely a respectable fighter. Thanks Dustpelt, I think you're right."

"Besides," Dustpelt murmured, "I have a reason to stay in ThunderClan. A reason to never follow Tigerstar and to fight for my Clan." His eyes sparkled and Longtail knew what he meant right away.

Once they were back at camp, Longtail took a deep breath and looked around. This was his home and these were his friends. "Mine may be different," he mewed to no one, "But I have a reason too."

Longtail had to admit he really looked up to Dustpelt. He may be younger but he was stronger and nobler then the light tabby could ever hope to be. Dustpelt followed Tigerstar out of loyalty while Longtail followed out of fear.

_I'll stand beside Firestar as a loyal warrior of ThunderClan. I'm only sorry I couldn't do that for you Bluestar...I'm sorry I couldn't do this before..._

_

* * *

Brightfang: Hey everyone! Remember this story! Well I just updated **From Endless Hunting to the Stars **yesterday and was looking over my reviews for both my stories. Well, I decided to write this. I know the characters are a bit OOC but it's harder to write them now that I've read THE NEW PROPHECY._

_Anyway, a lot of people asked for Longtail or Dustpelt so I made them one chapter. Hope you like it_


	18. Mistyfoot Stonefur

Mistyfoot and Stonefur walked in step through ThunderClan territory though the RiverClan camp. Neither had to speak to know the other was nervous, confused, and a bit scared. They jumped into the river together and swam across; got out and shook the water off their pelts simultaneously. Then they both froze to think.

Mistyfoot licked the water off her forepaw, "Here goes nothing, right?"

"There's no reason not to tell them, Mistyfoot. Bluestar was a great leader, and a loyal warrior. She died to save ThunderClan, her Clan, and we should be proud of her for that. She's proud of us."

"I know, let's get going then."

They met Shadepelt, before they even reached the camp. "There you are, we were just going to send a patrol out for you!" She then ran closer, "Hey, you two smell of ThunderClan." Her voice wasn't accusing, but questioning, and reflected her eyes.

Mistyfoot nodded, "We have a lot to explain to the whole Clan, Shadepelt. Please, will you lead us to where Leopardstar is?" The young warrior nodded and walked back into camp towards her leader's den.

"Leopardstar," called Stonefur, "We need to speak to you. It's very important."

"Finally, I thought a crow might have eaten you for how long you took!" she called, "I didn't feel like explaining how my deputy got lost. Come in."

The two blue-gray cats exchanged a look and padded in cautiously. "Leopardstar," he stared, "Bluestar is dead."

Her emerald eyes shot open in alarm, "I'm sorry to hear that," she stared, and her eyes showed that she wasn't lying, "I suppose that explains why you two smell of ThunderClan."

"There's more Leopardstar," Mistyfoot saw her brother shut his blue eyes; "She-she was our mother." Before Leopardstar had a chance to speak, Stonefur continued, "We've only known for a few moons, and I didn't want to believe it until today. I don't care what you think of us now, but we're still loyal RiverClan warriors. If we have to work twice as hard to prove that we will."

"Are you sure this is true?" she asked, looking from one cat to the other, as if she was trying _not _to see Bluestar in them.

Mistyfoot nodded, "We're sure, and we're proud of our mother, she was a great leader, and loyal to her Clan. We will be too, Leopardstar, and we're willing to tell the entire Clan the truth, we just thought you should know first."

"Very well," there was some sort of sympathy in her eyes, but it wasn't enough to come through her voice, "You may address the Clan."

Stonefur walked out, again in step, with Mistyfoot and they padded confidently towards the clearing. Leopardstar called the Clan together, then stepped back to allow Stonefur to speak.

"Cats of RiverClan," he began, "We bring news, both good and bad. Bluestar has died, we watched it happen, and then helped bring her back to ThunderClan." Calls of sadness rang through the cats, then one young apprentice asked, 'why help' but was silenced by his mentor.

"I'll tell you why, apart from it being an honor to help a noble cat from another Clan, Bluestar was my mother, she was _our _mother, and Oakheart was our father."

Confused murmurs ran through the Clan, and many cats claimed that a half-Clan cat couldn't be deputy.

"That is _my _decision," mewed Leopardstar, "Stonefur and Mistyfoot have both promised me that they will remain loyal to RiverClan, and I trust that. Besides, they have been half-Clan all their lives, but loyalties have never been divided."

Blackclaw turned his head, and Mistyfoot guessed that they wouldn't be speaking for a while. She was aware of the different gaze that Leopardstar now held upon her. Apart from being shocked, Shadepelt seemed fine and Mosspelt gave them a reassuring nod. They allowed the croud to back up and went to get some food. It had been a lot day for both half-Clan cats.

"I thought that went well," mewed Stonefur once they were alone.

"You _know _Blackclaw won't speak to us now."

"Who needs him then?" asked Stonefur, "Enough cats trust us. Besides we _are _loyal to RiverClan, it's not like any cat can deny that. I'm still deputy, they have to listen whether they want to or not."

Mistyfoot smiled, "I'm proud of our mother," she mewed finally, "Are you mad at her for being half-Clan?"

"Not anymore. I'm proud of her too."

They sat in silence for a while, and then two familiar cats came up to them: Featherpaw and Stormpaw.

They greeted their apprentices with flicks of their tails and the two small cats came over.

"So," started Stormpaw cautiously, "Are you like us now?"

"That depends," mewed Stonefur, "Are you a loyal RiverClan cat who are proud of your parents despite mistakes they made?"

Mistyfoot took over, "Are you willing to prove your loyalty even though some cats don't trust you because of what your parents did?"

"Of course," answered Stormpaw.

Feathertail nodded, "We'll always be proud of our father _and _loyal to RiverClan."

Mistyfoot smiled.

"Then yes, we're _just _like you." And she knew how true it was.

_Brightfang: Ok, I admit, I cheated a bit with this chapter. It has nothing to do with Firestar, but instead Bluestar's death. I hope you'll review anyway! _


End file.
